


New Horizons

by Renee86



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee86/pseuds/Renee86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Six named, Ariana comes across a secluded Bill Adama on Earth. Set Post Daybreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cabin on a Hill

The sun beat down unforgiving on the rocky terrain the young brunette was trudging across. While not subject to fatigue she was susceptible to sweating. With a sigh she ran her hand across her forehead brushing a strand of hair away. Ariana as she liked to be called has always felt different from her sisters. Caprica had found happiness with Gaius Baltar. However she detested his narcissism, but his genius was attractive to her. She wasn't as sensual and religious as her sisters she wanted to explore, wanted something different. After 4 years of living with Baltar and others she set out to find new horizons on this new planet. She had been walking off and on for months, stopping when she needed. However she wanted to end her journey...an end looked to be in sight. Her eyes set upon a small cabin, with a tiny garden, and a pile of arranged rocks. She didn't see anyone around so she slowly approached the cabin. She found herself next to a small garden of flowers with blooming red roses, their petals velvet to the touch. She inhaled deeply taking in their scent she loved flowers ever since she came to Earth. She was cataloguing them in a small notebook she carried. She looked up at the small window sill above, daring to peek her head up to see through the clear glass.

She took in the surroundings of the little house, it was sparsely furnished despite the well kept garden. In a darkened corner she could make out a twin sized bed with a plaid blanket spread out over the top of it. On a small table by the bed pictures were arranged, as well as a small silver object. It was hard to make out but the pictures were comprised of a red headed woman with a young man. Another picture was of a man and the same women. Strangely the woman and older man looked familiar, they looked like the President and Admiral. Blinking in disbelief she turned back towards the rocks she had passed now knowing what they were. Her eyes didn't make it back to the grave because they instead settled on a figure standing above her.

"What are you doing here, Cylon".

"Admiral Adama...I...".

"I didn't expect my solitude to be disturbed by a Cylon, Saul Tigh on a drunken bender was my first though"

With a small chuckle he bends down and slowly helps the younger woman to her feet. Her big brown eyes move over the older man. He's aged since he's last been seen, his hair is almost completely grey barely any black is showing through. His eyes are still a bright ocean blue, but they reflect a hint of sadness in their depths. Even among the rebel Cylon fleet there was talk of the relationship between the President and the Admiral. She had been working on repairs of the Galactica when they walked through arm and arm. When he thought no one could see they had stopped as he gently kissed her while stroking her cheek. Her memory was interrupted by the sound of the Admiral speaking again.

"You know my name...what is yours?"

"My name is Ariana..."


	2. Ariana's Memories

She follows him as he makes his way to the front door of the humble cabin. As soon as she went to enter over the threshold he put his arm out blocking her entry. With a shake of his head he explained:

"I'm sorry you can't come in..."

Ariana nods and sits down on the wooden steps by the front as he begins busying himself at the small stove upon entering. Breathing deeply she smiles and looks around a bit closer at the cabin's surroundings. It is absolutely beautiful here the time she spent on Caprica didn't compare to the beauty of the land here. She was planted as a government Cylon mole months leading up to the attack on the Twelve Colonies. She was just a secretary to one of the Cabinet members but she had access to a lot of secret information. However when it came to reporting to Cavill she hated doing it, she had something she never had before: friends. Every other day she joined a few other secretaries and choice view Cabinet members. They would eat out on the Riverwalk area enjoying the cool breeze, chatting until their lunch break was up.

She sat with her back to the group that day, Cavill was going to be mobilizing for attack soon. In a few days all these people she had came to know and care about would be dead. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels on the warm pavement behind her. She blinks her eyes adjusting to the sun as they clear she comes face to face with an older auburn haired woman. 

"Um...Hello?" 

The older woman smiled happily as she sits down beside her removing her shoes she places her feet in the fountain water. 

" I've seen you around quite a bit you work for Jack, he says you are a phenomenal secretary for someone so young. Billy is sweet but perhaps he could use tips from you" 

Ariana blushes and looks away then back to the woman beside her. 

"It does matter pretty soon i'll be out of a job thanks to a...friend" 

" I used to tell my students that you should surround yourself with positive people in your life. If they don't help but hinder you remove them from your life. You are doing a fine job, your friend shouldn't be responsible for taking that away from you. You have a future here, take advantage of it" 

Standing up she looks back to the kind stranger, she looked so familiar but she couldn't quite place her she knew she had seen her before. 

"Excuse me I have to meet my friend perhaps i'll tell him that...what is your name?"

The woman tilts her head in surprise before speaking, "My name is Laura Roslin..i'm the Secretary of Education". 

"Laura...in a few days make sure you are attending the decommissioning ceremony of the Galactica, I fear that that day will be a very boring day for the Caprica government".

Laura watches as the young woman walks over to a man in all black before turning back to the pool she is soaking her feet in. 

She looks to the lone grave made of large stones off in the distance. The head of the grave had two sticks crisscrossing each other, and a piece of wood with "Laura Roslin-Adama" etched into it.

She saw that day the way they looked at each other. It was the similar way that Caprica and Baltar would look at each other. Like everything around them had disappeared and they were the only ones in the universe. She edged closer watching the couple as he took her hands in his bringing them to his lips. 

"Be my wife..." 

A hand pulling her back prevented her from hearing her response...

The creaking of the wooden porch and Adama's soft footsteps brought her out of her memories. He sat down beside her with a groan and a steaming cup. She takes it with a smile and looks down into the hot green liquid within it.

"Green tea..." she says with a smile.

"You are a long way from anyone else you are my first visitor...how did you know what it is?"

"Plants are a passion of mine, your roses are beautiful...i've been documenting plants on Caprica even. I've been up quite a knowledge and Earth plants are even more fascinating".

"I haven't met someone different in a really long time"...he says before looking back down to his tea. They drink their tea in silence as the sun begins to descend behind the clouds.


	3. Promise Me?

They sat drinking cups of tea until the full moon was high in the sky illuminating the hill, casting gentle light everywhere. A local dog type animal that Bill had recently identified cackled and growled in the distance sending shivers down his spine. He didn't want anyone in his cabin let alone another woman even though it had been 4 years. It didn't feel right, he'd feel like he'd be betraying Laura's memory to have another woman intrude. However he couldn't allow it to overcome his desire to always help others left over from his days in the military.

"I can uh...make you a pallet by the fire in the living room you will be warm...and safe".

"Thank you..."

She follows him inside admiring the sparsely furnished cabin, it smelt of what she believes is pine. There is a small metal stove that opens up in the front as soon as you walk in. Beside it is an open space with couch with animal hides thrown on top of it. He had a small table not far from the living room with two wooden chairs that matched. She turned back to the living room with a frown, he had no one to share the table with. He had lived here alone for 4 years, despite being a mortal enemy for years it made her feel bad. Shaking her head she turned to him and smiled thanking him, watching as he slowly walks away.

She reclines back on the couch snuggling under a heavy animal skin, listening to the sounds of bugs and animals outside. She hears his shuffling around the small bedroom before hearing the creaking of the bed as he lays down. With a sigh she turns on her side and gazes out the window until she finally is claimed by sleep.

The Admiral's quarters are quiet despite the bustling around the Battlestar as they all prepare to depart down to Earth. His quarters had been packed away by him personally 2 hours ago, his books on their way to the Baseship. The only sounds are the sounds of the O2 scrubbers and the rattling of her labored breathing as she lays next to him in their rack. It hadn't been just his for a while, it had been theirs since she had first moved in even after their fight and she left it was theirs. They lay tangled up on his rack, fingers intertwined as they lay facing each other. She gently ran her hand down his cheek, he pressed into her caress in response. 

"When...i'm...gone please promise me you won't shut people out".

"Shh...no we don't need to talk right now..."

"No...no...we do...I don't want you to be alone...I want you to move on. Open your heart to someone el..."

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, pressing his free hand into her cheek.

The next morning he woke up to the smell of cooked food, his meager "supper" of green tea had left a gnawing in the pit of his stomach last night. He smiled and walked out calling out to Laura, only to be greeted by an empty house. He frowned and shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes she wasn't here. When he came home late from CIC he would sometimes find that Laura had organized his quarters: his clothing, or his books to keep herself busy. The food on the stove was warm, the plate was piled full of meat and a type of fruit. He also noticed that his clothing and animal hides were folded neatly upon the couch. He remembered his Cylon houseguest from last night...Ariana she had cleaned up the house while he slept.


	4. Laura

-3 Months Later-

Bill plucked a green bean from the vine it had been hanging from examining it between his fingers. Since meeting Ari 3 months ago things had slowly began to change his lonely cabin transforming. Her love for flowers had prompted him to try his hand at a new crop he had discovered. Despite his feelings that he didn't have a green thumb he seemed to do well with a little more help from Ariana. Her comings and goings were a mystery to him he never knew where she went. She showed up every week, staying a few days then went off...returning the following week. This week it seemed she wasn't coming, she was usually there by now. With a soft groan, and crackle of joints he gets up to head towards the cabin the warm summer wind blowing through the garden.

He was grateful for the help he got each week it was getting harder and harder to do the work on his own. Even tidying up the small cabin seemed to wear him out quickly, resulting in him taking a nap soon after. Upon entering he was struck by the strange realization that he was not alone in the house. He looked up hearing the rustling of fabric, and creaking of the floorboards. Looking up in the dimmed light of the cabin his eyes settle on the figure of a woman in the darkened corner.

"Ari...?"

It was hard to make the figure out in the light, but it was a woman of shorter statue wearing a pale blue gown that much he could tell. He slowly walked towards the corner, the woman finally chooses to come into the light. His eyes settle upon the face of Laura Roslin, causing Bill to shake his head in disbelief. Her hair fell in russet colored curls down her back. Tears pricked at his eyes taking in her appearance, so different from when he last saw her. She had been gaunt, pale, and severely emaciated which caused her clothes to hang off of her. Laura's creamy skin had a pink flush to it, as her green eyes sparkled she smiled at him happily.

"Hello, Bill"

"L...Laura?" he stammered.

She made the first move, finally standing fully in the center of the cabin she reached up brushing his cheek. He wasn't sure how to react, he felt like he want jump at the vision in front of him. But it had been so long since she passed he relished in the feeling of having her touch him again, even an apparition. As she slowly pulled her hand away, the glint of gold on her hand caught his attention. She was wearing a wedding ring on her left ring finger. Prompting him to finally grasp the woman in front of him, taking her in his arms. She was warm to the touch, still smelling like he barely remember of lavender and vanilla. Burying his face in her curls the tears finally fell as he murmured all the things he had wanted to say.

"Gods...i've missed you, you were right I was afraid of being alone. Sometimes I feel like it's going to eat me alive".

"You don't have to be alone...i'm alright...I want you to know that. My family are with me, Billy he's there oh how i've missed him. Even Tom Zarek, he's much more agreeable after facing a firing squad."

"I don't want to talk about that now...please" he says taking her hand and tugging her towards the sleeping area.

He softly kisses her bare shoulder with a smile remembering the first time he had done that, she had still been beautiful then despite the hair loss. Turning to face him, Bill could tell that he wasn't going to like what Laura was going to say.

"I've seen you together with Ariana, I know you care about her. I know she cares about you, I want you to be happy. You can be with her, maybe have children...we will be together again".


	5. Distant Memories

Not quite happy with this despite as with my other chapters I wrote this in one setting. Feel it doesn't quite flow or is as descriptive as the others. Upon completion perhaps i'll come back in and change it. However this is what I finally intended to happen in this story. Not sure where to head after this but suggestions are welcome. 

It had been days since Laura had appeared to him, and since then he was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace. Before she died he was in denial feeling if he kept her fed, made her rest perhaps she'd get better or that Baltar could cure her again. He had lived in solitude for the past 4 years out of respect for his beloved but was not honoring her wishes. As he sat at his small table he nodded his head knowing he needed to keep the promise he made the day he buried Laura.

He slowly walked from the grounded Raptor with Laura in his arms his tear stained cheeks drying as new ones threatened to fall. He had labored as soon as he landed to build his love a place to finally rest in peace on this beautiful planet she had helped lead them to. Finally reaching the hole he had dug he placed her gently on the ground. She looked so peaceful like she was only sleeping and would wake up soon and reach for his hand like she always did in their bed. The rack they shared on Galactica had always been theirs never just his. Taking a step back he rendered his final salute as Colonial Admiral, to for all intents and purposes the final President of the Twelve Colonies. Kneeling down beside her he prepares her for her burial, her telling him she wanted him to know what she liked ringing in his head. She never wanted a Presidential funeral, she had always wanted to simply be Laura and towards the end simply: his Laura. Stroking her pale cheek he then gently removes her glasses placing them into his pocket. He then proceeds to remove the silver bangle bracelet she always wore before taking the hand bearing his wedding ring in both his hands.

"My wife…my Laura….rest, rest now. I know you want me to move on, I promise you I will."

His memory is interrupted by a gentle knocking at his door, before the visitor slowly opens the door to reveal Ari standing there. With a soft smile he gets up to usher her from the door to his couch leaving the younger woman surprised.

"I'm sorry…I just feel awkward coming here at times…knowing how you felt about…"

Raising his hand up he silences her before speaking. "I have lived here on my own for 4 years grieving for the woman who is my soulmate, and should be my wife now." With a shake of his head he continued, "I made a promise to her that I would move on. It broke her heart to have her see me so distraught she just never let it show but I knew deep down. I don't believe she can be in Heaven happily knowing that I haven't made a life for myself here. She knew we would one day be reunited for all eternity."

With a nod Ari looked down as Bill gently took her hand in his before bringing it up to his mouth for a chaste kiss to it. Blushing she entertwined their fingers, while nodding her head slowly.

"I always knew I was different, but we can take as long as you need to feel completely comfortable." She says softly.


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not writing this intending to take away from the beautiful love story that Bill and Laura had. This is a way to give Bill an opportunity to be happy on Earth. While I do feel given his characterization on the show shows he didn't move on. I can't get past the idea that he grieved himself to death on a hilltop all alone with no family to be with him. So with this story I am giving him a respectable mourning period for his "wife" and the chance to still think of her but find happiness as well.

-One Week Later-  
Birds chirp happily in the trees as Ariana and Bill make their way down a cleared trailed he had been maintaining since late last year. In her arm Ari carried a pack that she had made in the cabin after getting there that morning. By going slow Bill and Ari had set some ground rules for starting their relationship together. For now he did not want her spending the night, he felt he was definitely not ready to have a woman in his house at night. Ariana despite being part of the line of the sensual Sixes not known for their sexual restraint was understanding.   
Laying down an animal skin blanket from the back of his couch Ariana and Bill stretched out on it looking up at the cloudless clear blue sky above them. The wind rustled the trees around them, not another human or Cylon insight they would be able to enjoy the afternoon in peace. Propping up on her elbow she rolled on to her side and looked at Bill who was laying with his hands undeath his head.  
“Do you wish I was her?”  
Blinking he looked over at the younger woman he had not been expecting that kind of question. With a shake of his head he reaches over and gently takes her hand.  
“No…I’d never want a replacement for her..no one could replace her. But I’ve spent the past 4 years not allowing myself to move on which was what she wanted for me. She wouldn’t want me to be miserable on the planet that we both worked so hard to find. The day she died I promised her and myself that I would find someone else if I found the right person. I’m doing that…”  
“ I knew her, I was the reason why she ended up on Galactica….and I saw you with her when you asked her to marry you. “  
“I have you to be thankful for, for many things,” he says softly tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.   
Changing the subject Ariana sits up grabbing the bag she had packed indicating that it was time to eat. Making small talk about general things they begin to eat watching their surroundings in peace. When the food they brouht had been eaten they continued to chat as the sun eventually being to dip in the sky. Staying out late at night wasn’t wise both knew that they would be unable to protect themselves from any animals that could harm them so they agreed to head back to the cabin. While walking the path, for the first time in 4 years Bill took a woman’s hand in his one that wasn’t Laura Roslin’s. And as he had noticed the feeling of peace the week prior he felt at ease touching another woman.   
After reaching the cabin and climbing the steps, they stood at his front door as Ariana released his hand.   
“Well this is my…stop” she says with a laugh.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
With a small nod, Ariana turns and heads out into the darkened wilderness leaving as mysteriously as she came. With a sigh, he looks over at Laura’s grave since seeing her he had neglected to go “visit” her, which he now felt he should chastize himself for. Walking over he kneels down while touching one of the still warm stones of the cairn.  
“It was beautiful out today…I’m sure the shore is just as beautiful. I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you since you came to me. I finally feel at peace, a peace I thought I had lost when you died. You were right, Ariana really cares about me…and I am starting to feel the same way. No matter what…I will always think of you….everytime I see that sunrise”.  
Out in the shadows Ariana watches Bill at the loan cairn near the small cabin, when she wasn’t there she occasionally watched him. The true reason why she had shown up was not completely out of a need to explore while that was a large part, it was however at the request of, Laura Roslin.   
Life in the Cylon village was strange she had set up camp near Baltar’s own cabin with Caprica as she liked to be called. Within a year Baltar had started producing a number of crops and Caprica finally found herself pregnant with not one baby but twins. All the other Cylons around her had started to thrive while she simply felt out of place. She continued to feel that way, but stayed out of a sense of loyalty to her people…until a few months ago.  
“Ariana”  
“Mmmm?”  
The sleeping woman stirred from within her small bed at the sound of a woman calling her name. Sitting up she looked around, to see an older woman standing in her room. She knew her, had seen her many times but at first didn’t think it was her. The last time she had seen the President of the Twelve Colonies she had a black wig on, and was so weak she could barely stand. This Laura Roslin had hair flowing down her back and had a healthy glow to her.   
“What…”  
“Don’t worry, this isn’t like Baltar you haven’t developed Baltar syndrome…well not really…”  
Ariana rubbed her eyes and blinked in hopes the woman in front of her would disappear which of course did not happen.   
“I’m real, I’m corporeal even but that’s not why I’m here. I want you to go see him…”  
Brought out of her memory roughly she runs back to the front step of Bill’s cabin. Grabbing his arm she spins him around before crushing her lips against his.   
Bill was surprised to feel a arm tugging him back before being spun around to come face to face with Ariana. He doesn’t get a word in before the young Cylon woman is kissing him, his only reaction is to bring his hand up into her hair.


	7. New Beginnings

Softly sighing Ari pulls when the need for air is apparent for Bill, not so much for her a smile gracing her face as she stares into his eyes while reaching for his shirt. Realizing her intentions he shakes his while gently clasping his wrist in his hand before proceeding to explain. She could tell by the look at his face that this was hard for him, but allowed him to speak without interruption. 

“Ari…I want to go further but slowly…I haven’t had a woman in my bed since…my wif…” he stammers out. 

She tilts her head at his confusion, she can see what tripped him up he wasn’t referring to his first wife but to Laura. With her free hand she reaches up and caresses his weathered cheek- he turns his mouth towards her palm to run his lips against the skin there. 

“I know…I know how much you loved each other. And I shouldn’t have tried to move so quickly”.

Pulling her hand away she turns to leave but it is her turn to taken by surprise as Bill pulls her back- his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Stay”

After an affirmative nod, entwining his fingers with her he leads her over the threshold of the cabin. The stand in front of the double bed in his bedroom prompting Ariana to look at Bill with a confused face. A book in hand signals to her that his intention is to lay in bed with her reading the book on Caprican Flora and Fauna. Minutes she slides under the cool sheets laying her head down she listens to how the hyacinth was introduced from Leonis. She wakes the next morning never hearing the whole “story”, turning over to admire the man next to her. He is clad in his military issue tanks a loan dog tag peeking out from underneath the top of his shirt. Reaching over she runs her hand along his cheek causing him to twitch in his sleep bringing a smile to her face. She is soon greeted by his bright blue eyes and a softly rumbled “good morning”. 

An hour later they both find themselves dressed for the day and sitting at the kitchen table. Picking at a piece of fruit in her bowl she watches as he turns a model ship in his hands. She had heard of his love for building model ships while she was on Galactica. That’s what was so different about him compared to Baltar, Baltar always has a one track mind which usually involved frakking or being narcissistic. Bill on the other hand was passionate about reading, and working with his hands. Even while not a doctor in some ways she feels that Bill is on the same intellectual level as Baltar. This is what she likes about him, he feels with his heart and brain not just impulse or lust. She silently observes until he looks up at her with a grin.

“Help me with the ship?” 

Taking the small paintbrush he had been holding she nods as he points to where it needs to be varnished.


	8. Surprise Visitors

Really starting to flounder with this story, but I know where I want to go with it just having a hard time getting there. 

Bill watches as Ariana sits in a chair painting the bluff that is in front of them, fascinated by the woman in front of him. They had spent the past month together, she no longer mysteriously left at night she now was establishing a home with him. They never spoke about Laura; she knew that was a part of him she shouldn’t bring up. Not even when she noticed him get up at night to sit at her grave and talk as if she was standing there. Or even when she came across a crumpled light blue dress shirt that wasn’t hers, she knew it was hers. The image of Laura standing in front of her healthy after death still haunted her. She looked back to Bill with a smile sitting her paint brush down before walking over to him. She tilted her head with a soft laugh before giving him a chaste peck on the lips. They hadn’t yet consummated their relationship which if it was any other Six would have been a lesson in patience. He gently reached up to brush hair out of her eyes before tucking the hair behind her right ear.  
“It’s looking wonderful, I’m betting this is a talent that Baltar never expected from a Six before” he said with a chuckle.   
“I’ve always felt different from my sisters; Leoben even told me that I was different….”  
Their conversation was cut short when she lifted her head away from Bill’s gaze as he was watching her speak.

“Someone’s coming….its Cylons” she says. 

Bill gets up from the chair as quickly as he can given the fact it has been 4 years since they had landed on this planet. His worry quickly disappears when he sees none other than Saul and Ellen Tigh making their way through the grassy field. Wrapping his arm around Ariana he walks along with her as they head to meet up with the Cylon couple.   
Saul and Ellen had settled not too far from where Bill had landed all those years ago. Ellen and Saul had hardly changed even though they had aged since he had met them. With a chuckle Saul throws his arms around Bill clapping his hand on his back loudly.   
“Bill…”

“It’s good to see you my friend, it’s been a long time”.

Ellen stood silent taking in the fact that Bill had a Six standing behind him looking back and forth between her and Saul.  
“Bill you want to introduce us to your little friend?” she says with a hand on her hip.  
“Saul…Ellen this is Ariana, she’s my…friend”. 

Ellen smirks approaching Ariana, and stroking her cheek softly.

“I can look at you and tell, look at both of you and tell. You like him… what would Laura think?”

“Shut up Ellen” 

“Ellen….maybe we can talk over here…I don’t think I’ve had the opportunity to meet your before”, Ariana states while reaching and grabbing her arm.

Leaving the men alone, Bill Adama’s oldest friend watches as he simply looks down at the ground before looking back up clearly hiding his emotion as best he can.

“C’mon Old Man…let’s talk”.  
Standing at the edge of the bluff away from Laura’s final rest spot they take in the epic view in silence before Bill finally speaks up.

“I know how you felt when you had…to kill Ellen… I kept her clothes too. Sometimes I find myself not remembering what her face looks like, or what her perfume smelt like”.

With a sigh Saul looks to his friend, “It doesn’t get any easier you just have to keep going”.

“Do you love her, is what Ellen surmised true? Because I think the woman wanted you to be happy, she loved you didn’t she?”

With a nod Bill smiles, “Sometimes Saul surprisingly you were right”. 

“C’mon lets go find the ladies before they kill each other you know that Ellen is wondering if you will like her too”.

3 hours later, Ari and Bill sit on the couch looking to each other glad that the house is finally quiet again despite the much needed visitors. 

“Hope Ellen didn’t bother you too much she can be quite abrasive to those not used to her”

“Bill…do you love me?” 

He was caught off guard by the question, but moved his hand to grasp hers tenderly bringing it to his lips. Thinking for a moment, he slowly nods.  
“I think I do, I’ve just been closing myself off in order to keep from hurting myself again, thinking it’d offend Laura as well”.   
Her reply was cut short as he reached up to thread his hands in her hair before kissing her on the lips, it wasn’t long before he moved down to her neck. Similar to actions of the past, candles illuminate the consummation of their relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long delay I am finally done with school and intend to finish this! One of the few stories I am truly proud of. Enjoy! And please feel free to review it keeps my hamster going! :)

\- 2 Months Later –

For the first time since living on Earth, Bill was happy he kept Laura in his heart but he had realized his heart had room for Ari as well. She had finally stopped dropping by, and had began living with him a few weeks earlier. He was finally getting settled into the idea of having someone else living with him. It was nice also to have the extra help, he wasn't getting any younger and building the cabin had taken a toll on him. She was able to do some of the more difficult day to day chores given she wasn't as susceptible to ailments.

"What are you thinking"….

Bill was snapped out of his thought as he was standing by the kitchen stove he had almost knocked over the coffee pot that was heating on the stove. He would have felt he was lying if he didn't think the voice would be Laura's or it was her arms wrapping around his waist. Ariana understood though, she may not have been with many men but she knew what love was. She had seen all those years ago the way they looked at each other. No matter how much she felt for Bill she wouldn't be jealous.

"Just realized how happy I am to have someone here with me, I've been alone for so long…" he paused to look over out the window.

"I'm glad" she said placing a light peck on his cheek.

Walking over he began to pour a cup of coffee for himself, and then for her before returning the pot to the stove. He sat down eyeing her as she simply stood there before sitting down at the table as well.

"There isn't much to do today, I was thinking of staying inside but I know you were excited about a new plant you found if you'd want to go over it more"

With a nod Ariana placed her cup on the table before taking his hand in hers. She looked at the dark olive tone of his skin in comparison to her lightly tanned complexion. She then looked up to search his eyes before biting her lip and looking down.

"There's something we need to talk about" she says softly.

With a frown Bill lightly pulls his hand away, clutching the metal cup instead. He was happy, he didn't want any bad news. However the expression on Ariana's face caused his expression to soften it didn't seem like bad news.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

She reaches over to take his hand again twining her fingers with his before speaking again.

"Do you love me?" she asks searching his crystal blue eyes again which already spoke the truth.

"Yes" he says reaching up with his free hand to touch her cheek.

Exhaling with a small laugh she touches his hand on her cheek.

"I'm pregnant".


End file.
